dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlene
Marlene is a character in Season Two of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. She works as an accountant for the Miami Metro Police Department, and is also a notary public. Summary * “Left Turn Ahead Dexter Morgan recaptures James Doakes after he kills Esteban and Teo Famosa. He then sits near the cage and reveals an idea he is toying with. Because he’s been under federal investigation for two months, his trophies were stolen, the code he lives by has been shattered, and he has a co-worker in a cage, he is thinking of turning himself in and taking responsibility for his actions. Dexter feels it will be easier on Deb and Rita than to watch him being “dragged in like an animal.” Doakes expresses his enthusiasm for this plan and presses for them to go in together (which, of course, would clear Doakes’ name). Dexter, though, says he needs a day to get his affairs in order. As he leaves, Dexter tells Doakes, “I’ve really enjoyed our conversations, James. I lie to everyone I know...except my victims right before I kill them. It’s hard to establish much of a rapport there. Sorry about the cage.” Outside the cabin, Dexter stands staring at the moon, deep in thought. He takes out his cell phone and calls Debra to tell her that she needs to sign some papers. Deb says she’s planning to meet with Masuka and Batista for drinks, but he can join them and bring the papers. As they talk, Deb thinks Dexter doesn’t sound like his usual self and asks if he’s smoking something. Dexter says he’s not, though he’s curious to try, and will bring the papers by tomorrow. He hangs up, feeling a sense of peace and calm settling over him, but he wonders if it’s just the moonlight. '''Marlene' The next morning, Dexter and a woman, approach Debra as she is working at her desk. Dexter introduces the woman as “Marlene from Accounting” and Deb greets her with, “Hi, Marlene from Accounting.” Dexter informs Deb that Marlene is also a notary public, and that he met with a lawyer yesterday who helped him prepare a living trust that gives her control of all his assets in the event of his death or “certain other situations.” Deb tells them to go away because it’s a creepy subject. Dexter replies that his financial planner said a guy his age should have a Will, and it’s just a precaution. Marlene speaks up, telling Deb that everyone is going to die eventually. Deb asks Dexter if this is why he was acting so weird last night. Marlene instructs Deb where to sign on the papers and asks to see her I.D. As Deb is signing the papers, she sarcastically thanks Dexter for showing up last night to support Batista. Dexter says that he is supporting Batista because he stopped by Lila’s that morning and talked her out of being a problem, but Deb is skeptical. Dexter then says, “Hey, I’m free tonight. You want to stop by, I’ll pick up some beers, throw on a couple of steaks. There’s something I want to talk to you about. Deb says, “Sure. Sounds good. So, what am I getting? I could use a new TV.” Related Pages * Dexter Morgan * Debra Morgan * James Doakes * Cabin in the Everglades Gallery Dexter with his plan.PNG|'Dexter with papers for Deb to sign' Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Indexter